Disposal of domestic waste is becoming more difficult in today's society, as more and more waste is produced, and the capacity of existing landfill sites is rapidly exhausted. Present methods of disposal of domestic waste are extremely inefficient due to the fact that the waste generally takes up so much volume in comparison to its weight. In general domestic waste is transported by waste disposal vehicles which carry between 10% and 20% of their potential capacity by weight, the total capacity being limited by the volume of the waste material. Some waste compaction is carried out by these waste disposal vehicles. In general the waste is subjected to compression during the journey, although due to the fact that most materials exhibit ‘shape memory’, once the waste material is emptied from the vehicle some expansion takes place and the waste material returns towards its original shape and therefore volume. Therefore landfill sites are filled up more quickly by this large volume waste than is strictly necessary.